


Suit and (Bow)Tie

by bloodgulch_babe



Series: Most Adorable Family ft Teacher!Wash, Tucker, & Junior [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I had to write more of this little series bc teacher!wash and junior are my fav, M/M, Mute Junior, Teacher!Wash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodgulch_babe/pseuds/bloodgulch_babe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junior smiled and kissed Tucker's cheek. 'I love you,' he signed.</p><p>Tucker kissed his cheek, "I love you too." He put him down and turned his attention to Wash. "Have I ever said I love you?"</p><p>(or Wash and Junior surprise Tucker)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit and (Bow)Tie

**Author's Note:**

> i still don't own red vs blue (rip)

Wash had recieved a text from Tucker around lunch asking if he could take Junior home after school because he was going to be working a little later than usual and because Joanne said she couldn't make it. Wash, of course, agreed. Although, to be honest, the less time Junior spent around his mother was good in Wash's book. The woman thought of Junior as a chore and made sure to let it show that she did. While he wouldn't admit it to Tucker, Wash really hated that woman. He had only been around her a handful of times, but the way she talked about Junior made his skin crawl. But tonight Wash and Tucker had a nice dinner planned and Joanne was scheduled to watch Junior for them so he would just have to pray that she was somewhat nice to Junior.

He had tried to convince Tucker to let someone else babysit him (he even suggested Caboose since Caboose was actually very good with him), but Tucker ended the conversation with "she's his mother, dude, and I've had him all week." So Wash let the subject drop and simply took Junior to school.

The bell then rang; snapping Wash out of his thoughts. He stood up and instructed his students to gather up their things and line up by the door. While they did as they were told, Wash gathered up his own things before walking over and standing by the door. Once all the kids were lined up, he turned off the lights and led them out to where the teacher in charge of the car rider pick-up was waiting. 

"Bye, Cindy," he smiled at the blond. He walked over to Junior. "Your dad is still at work so I'm going to take you home. Is that okay?"

Junior nodded, then signed, 'can we get ice cream on the way home?'

Wash grinned and held out his hand for Junior to take. "Of course, buddy." He led the way to the car and then helped Junior get buckled.

From the school it was only a ten minute drive to Junior's favorite ice cream shop. It had been three weeks since Tucker had told Junior they were dating (and since Wash found out Junior was Tucker's son) and he had found out a lot about the five year old. His favorite thing that he had learned about Junior was that he liked to connect the freckles on Wash's arms with a pen; just like Tucker liked to.

Wash smiled to himself as he helped Junior out of the car and walked into the little shop. After ordering and recieving their frozen treats, they went and sat at the table by the window. Before Wash could even get two bites of his ice cream, his phone buzzed. He frowned when he read the text.

'hey. joanne completely bailed on watching junior tonight. said something about girlfriend emergency??? idk. I asked caboose but he said he's going with church to get a dog?? and grif is still in Hawaii with simmons so. sorry, dude. guess we should cancel our dinner reservations? we could order pizza and all three of us play mario cart? -tucker'

Wash thought about what to send back. Thinking about what he was going to wear that night, he had a great idea.

'can you call the restaurant and see if you can add one more person to the reservations? I think it would be nice to take Junior with us. -Wash'

Tucker responded within seconds,

'yeah. I'll call now. I think Junior would like that. he's only been to a nice restaurant once. -tucker'

Wash smiled and continued to eat his ice cream while he waited for Tucker to text back.

Tucker's reply came several minutes later.

'done. reservations changed. boom. best boyfriend. am I right??? ;) -tucker'

Wash smiled again.

'yes. my knight in shining armor. -Wash'

';) so I'll pick you two up at my place? -tucker'

'actually, I have some errands to run. Junior and I will meet you at the restaurant? -Wash'

'yeah. that's cool. see you guys at 7? -tucker'

'yup. don't be late. :) -Wash'

'babe. babe, im never late -tucker'

'right.. Get back to work, you dork. -Wash'

'*SEXY dork. thank u -tucker'

'bye, Laverinus. :) -Wash'

Wash smiled and slid his phone back into his pocket. As Junior finished his ice cream, Wash explained his plan to Junior and was thrilled to see the five year old's excited smile when he finished. 

\--

Wash and Junior showed up to the restaurant at exactly 6:58 and Wash was not at all surprised that Tucker wasn't there yet. But that was perfect because it meant he would be even more surprised when he got there. He and Junior had spent a good two hours searching for the perfect thing and Wash was certain they found it. They were currently waiting out in the sitting area (since this restaurant required all members of the party there to be seated). 

Tucker arrived at 7:02 and as he was walking toward them, Wash stood and straightened Junior's bowtie. 

"Hey, I'm technically not lat.." Tucker trailed off as he looked over Wash and then over to Junior. His eyes lit up and a huge grin appeared on his face. "You bought him a little suit?!"

Wash smiled. He looked down at Junior in his little black coat, cyan dress shirt, and black bowtie. Wash was dressed nice, but not as nice as Junior. He was in a yellow dress shirt and also had a black bowtie, but wasn't wearing a dress coat.

'Do you like it?' Junior signed.

Tucker picked his son up and hugged him tightly. "Like it? I love it, little man! You look so handsome."

Junior smiled and kissed Tucker's cheek. 'I love you,' he signed.

Tucker kissed his cheek, "I love you too." He put him down and turned his attention to Wash. "Have I ever said I love you?" he took a step forward so Wash could feel his breath on his face.

"No,"

"Well, I love you," Tucker whispered against Wash's lips.

"I love you too," Wash gave Tucker a quick peck on the lips before pulling back. He let out a laugh when he looked down and saw Junior scrunch up his face and sign, 'Gross.'

**Author's Note:**

> so regarding the frecklds thing, my 5 y/o sister does that to me and i find it super cute??? and since i made junior her age i thought he would like to do that to wash??? (bc wash sooo has freckles)
> 
> but!!!! i had to write more of this little universe i created. i may write more? like maybe something involving caboose and junior?? idk, man


End file.
